


Inamorata

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, One Shot, Quiet Sex, Sensual Play, Short One Shot, Teasing, Touchy-Feely, Tribadism, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They almost hear each other’s heartbeat.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Femslash February





	Inamorata

"Do you think you're up to this, my Haruka?" Michiru challenged, her grin ethereal and oh so inviting, so irresistible to Haruka.

"Oh, is that a challenge, Michiru?" Haruka couldn't help but smile coyly, teasingly, right back at Michiru, laying down on their bed.

Deep blue eyes shimmered in anticipation, heavy with lust. "You know it is."

Haruka unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall past her shoulders, onto the ground. She settled herself on the bed, lust kindling in her eyes. "Well then, I'm certainly more than up for it."

"That's what I like to hear, my Haruka." Michiru said, just as she let her white nightgown fall to the floor, bare. She then made her way to the bed, straddling Haruka and closing the distance between them. Michiru pressed her cheek against Haruka's head, hands sliding down to cup her breasts. Haruka exhaled softly, arching up into the touch.

Haruka relished when Michiru showed her dominance, especially in the bedroom, and this was no exception. The feel of Michiru's naked skin colliding with her own, as Haruka wrapped herself around the other woman. Michiru was prim, elegant, and beautiful to everyone who gazed upon her, upon them both. However, in their most private moments, Haruka was the only one who would let Michiru see her come undone, by her hands, her touch, and for her eyes only.

Michiru held onto Haruka tightly, her sweat a shining gloss over her shoulders and back. Her hands tangled in Haruka's blonde hair, her lips on her neck, desperate and wanting more. Haruka was too eager to oblige when she rolled her hips, pressing their wet cunts together, clits swollen with need, earning a sweet, unexpected gasp from Michiru.

Together they made a spine-tingling, stark naked and pulsating rhythm, trying to hold it together until the last possible moment. Michiru hauled Haruka in by the waist, their bodies together, no space in between, just them on their bed, their own private moment.

The harder Haruka moved against Michiru, the wetter they got. Michiru nuzzled in her neck, breathing in Haruka's scent, sweat, pain and pleasure becoming indistinguishable. Her hands traveled from Haruka's hair to down her back, her nails dragging down, scoring fine lines on flesh, Haruka groaning as a result.

They were both drenched in sweat, skin hot to the touch, and every nerve sparking with electricity. They were nearing over the edge, building, building, building like a storm, their own undoing, and they didn't want it any other way.

Michiru pressed her mouth onto Haruka's, the cresting rhythm growing, trembling, almost to shatter at any moment. Just like that, release finally consumed them both, the growing feeling erupted in her whole being. Michiru shook and threw back her head, a single sweet cry piercing the almost soft silence. Haruka moaned aloud as she held onto Michiru, as they held onto each other for dear life.

Wave after wave of pleasure shuddered through them, and they finally collapsed onto the bed, Michiru on top of Haruka, going lax in her arms. As they caught their breaths, Haruka pressed her lips on Michiru's temple. Michiru smiled softly, tucking Haruka's hair behind her ear.

They almost hear each other's heartbeat, and it was for each other, and for them alone.


End file.
